


【冬盾】Hard Candy

by TheWinterDumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 头发梗是Shameless的

Hard Candy

“Steve？”Bucky走进家门，客厅的灯是亮着的，然而却看不到Steve的身影。

“Bucky? 你提前回来了。事情进行的不顺利吗？”Steve的声音听起来有些慌乱，Bucky想到。

 “线索追到旧金山就断了，Sam说他一个人可以继续调查。 出了什么事吗，Steve？”

 “什么?哦，不，我没事。我马上就出来。冰箱里有菠萝汁。”

这意味着有事，Bucky笃定地想。但是他选择把决定权交给Steve，于是Bucky穿过客厅，Steve收养的那两只长毛猫中的一只从房间里探出头来。“你好啊，Charlie。”Bucky打开冰箱，Steve在他走后去超市做了补给，拎出一瓶啤酒，用左手轻松打开了瓶盖，这时Charlie已经蹭到了他的脚边，Alva还是不见踪影。

Bucky背靠在沙发上，看着Charlie亲昵的蹭他的小腿。洗手间的门打开了，Bucky听着脚步声， Steve已经来到了他的背后。“Bucky…”

“我的天，Steve，你对你的头发做了什么，我才走了两天。”

“也许我只是想要换个造型”Steve嘟嘟囔囔的把自己摔进沙发。

“Steve？”

“好吧，这是个愚蠢的赌注。”Steve看起来似乎有些脸红，Bucky敢打赌这不是错觉。“我们在复仇者大厦，大家喝了点酒，于是Thor和我们打赌说除了他以外没人能举起雷神之锤。”

“所以你让他们染了你的头发？”

“大概就是这样。”

“Steve，天呐，我简直没法想象你另一只手拿着锤子战斗会是什么样，你知道，你的盾牌就已经…”Bucky做了一个耸肩的动作。

（不许埋汰我的盾！削你！信不！）

“我说了这是个愚蠢的赌注，Natasha保证48小时就会褪色。”

“那么，”Bucky俯下身，一只手环过Steve的颈部，在他的耳边低语道，“我们要怎么惩罚你呢？”

“什么？”Steve被Bucky在他耳后轻轻的噬咬弄得有些分心。

“关于你自作主张地拿我的头发打赌。”

“你在说什么，Bucky。” Steve感到一阵风扬起，Bucky已经稳稳地翻过沙发落在他的面前，手里的啤酒都没洒一滴。

“我的头发，Stevie，我最喜欢的金发，他们是我的。”说着Bucky把酒瓶塞进Steve摊开的手掌里，左手抚上了Steve的大腿根部，刚刚拿过啤酒的手则来到了Steve的裆部。

“唔…”Steve被冰凉的触感刺激而发出呻吟，一口饮尽瓶中剩余的液体，把空了的酒瓶扔到一边——Charlie吓了一跳，紧接着立马追了上去——另一只手揽过Bucky消灭了两个人之间的距离。

Bucky尝到了Steve口中的酒精，除了之前他喝的那瓶啤酒，还有一丝丝甜味。

“Thor带来了阿斯加德的蜜酒。哦…天呐…Bucky…”Bucky低头含住了Steve的阴茎，口中的啤酒还没有咽下去。Steve甚至没有注意Bucky是什么时候拉开了他的裤子，并且将他的老二掏了出来。

“哦…上帝啊…”Bucky那条该死的舌头是那么灵活。

“配合一下，Stevie乖乖”Bucky咽下了嘴里的酒，滚动的喉结让Steve有些缺氧，于是他顺从地抬起腰，让Bucky把他的裤子连带内裤彻底扯了下去丢在一边。

Steve一瞬间的恍惚并没有逃脱Bucky的眼睛，他沿着Steve的阴茎从底部一路舔到顶端并且在头部转了个圈，勾起嘴角露出一个狡黠的笑，“阿斯加德的蜜酒这么醉人吗？”

“Jerk…”Steve的气息有些不稳。

“天呐，Stevie，你不知道你红着脸发脾气的样子多么诱人。”Bucky痴迷地盯着Steve颤抖的睫毛，嘴唇准确的找到了Steve的唇。

Bucky吻得霸道而急切，仿佛回到了70年前，两个血气方刚的毛头小伙子一有机会就缠着对方难解难分。Steve回应着Bucky的热情，双手插入Bucky的发丝中。

“唔…嗯…Bucky…慢点…”Bucky一边极尽可能的用舌头挑逗着Steve，手上也没有怠慢了Steve的小兄弟。

 “脱掉你的衣服。”Bucky低喘着命令道。“转过去。”然后把Steve摆成一个两腿分开的姿势。

“乖乖趴好。”Steve听到了拉链的声音，紧接着感觉到Bucky的大家伙抵着他的洞口。

“还没有润滑！”他有些恼怒的喊道。

“你舍得现在让我去卧室找那瓶该死的润滑剂吗？”Bucky一边用自己的阴茎在Steve的洞口周围来回摩擦着，一边下流地在他耳边问道。

“茶几下面就有。”Steve的声音小的几乎不可闻。

Bucky转身摸到了那一小管润滑剂，“天呐，我的小Stevie，你早就准备好了让我在这里操你了是不是。”说着，Bucky把润滑剂挤到了Steve的洞口。“满足你的愿望。”

“才没有…啊…就闭上你的嘴吧…”

“口是心非的家伙，我知道你最爱我的舌头了。”

“嘶…天啊…Bucky…”Steve感觉到Bucky火热的舌头卷着冰凉的润滑剂舔进了他的后穴。紧接着，一根手指伸了进去。

“啊…拜托了…Bucky…嗯…”Steve感觉到一根食指在他的肠道里搅动，而他的肠壁背叛他的意志饥渴的吸着入侵者。

“我不在的这两天你想我了吗，Stevie?”Bucky趁机又塞进了一根手指。另一只手抚弄着Steve的胸前。

“一点…嗯…也没有…嗯…混蛋…”

“真令人伤心啊，小甜饼，”Bucky说着加入了第三根手指“你的小洞比你热情多了。”

“啊啊啊…不行…太多了…Bucky…”

“我也想你，小傻瓜。”

“好了…”

“什么？Stevie？”

“我准备好了！快把你的大家伙…”Steve的话还在嘴边，Bucky就一个挺身把自己塞了进去。“啊啊啊啊啊！Bucky！你这是…这是偷袭…”

“宝贝儿，放松点，我才进去了一半。”Bucky拍了拍Steve挺翘的臀瓣，满意地看到Steve的耳朵又红了一度。

“Jerk…”

“Punk…”Bucky双手扶着Steve的腰，在他的背上落下细细密密的吻。“就这样，好样的，我的小心肝”慢慢地将自己全部埋进Steve的身体里。“我可以动了吗？”

“别废话了…就快点啊…”

“操…Stevie…你太他妈紧了…”Bucky缓慢抽插着，细细品味Steve湿热的后穴绞紧他的阴茎。Steve有些不满的向后顶，试图寻找摩擦的快感。

“耐心点，蜜糖，”Bucky故意在洞口碾磨，“我会给你想要的，但不是现在。”

“求你了…Bucky…别折磨我了…”Steve转过上身，向Bucky寻求一个吻。Bucky看着Steve泛红的脸颊，不由自主的吻了上去。

Steve像得到了爱抚地猫咪，发出了舒适的呻吟，双手抚上了自己胸前的乳蕊。这声音让Bucky的利剑更坚硬了几分，搭在腰侧的双手也顺着肋骨滑倒了胸前，与Steve十指相缠。同时，Bucky加快了挺动的速度，紧紧把Steve扣在身下。另一方面也不放过Steve胸前挺立的花蕊。“哦…Bucky…上帝啊…你太棒了…”Steve胡乱地呻吟，难耐地在Bucky怀里扭动。

“Stevie亲亲，喜欢我在你里面的感觉吗？”Bucky舔着Steve的耳廓，感到身下人一阵震颤。

“好喜欢…好大…好满…Bucky…好喜欢你…”Steve不由自主的向前弓起身体，仿佛觉得Bucky还进入地不够深。

Bucky后撤了一些，将自己的分身抽了出来，发出‘啵’的一声，阴茎头部依依不舍地离开了温暖的小洞。然后翻了个身坐在沙发上，扶着Steve的腰，让他坐在自己的硬挺上。这样的姿势让Bucky直接捅到最深处，Steve感觉自己就被紧紧钉在了Bucky的老二上。

“你里面感觉太爽了，甜心。”Bucky迅速而有力地抽插起来。

 “Bucky…碰碰我啊…”Steve的手被Bucky反剪在身后。

“这就是你的惩罚，亲爱的，今天晚上你不可以碰自己。”Bucky转动着胯，变换着角度入侵Steve的蜜穴。

“为什么啊…嗯啊…”

“因为那是我的金发，你是我的。”

“不…那是我的头发…啊！啊！啊！” 体内的敏感点被Bucky狠狠的戳中，Steve不由得发出尖叫。

“再说一遍，你是谁的，嗯？Stevie？”Bucky故意不停地擦过Steve的敏感带，引得一阵又一阵叫声。

“啊…啊…啊…你的…我是你的…全部…都是你的…操我…啊…”

“你太能叫了，Baby doll，你会吓到Alva的。”

“要坏了…嗯啊…你太大了…要被你弄坏了…嗯…Bucky…Bucky…”

“Stevie…啊…Stevie宝贝儿…”Bucky也无法保持冷静了，操，Steve的身体简直就是天堂。Bucky仰头靠在沙发上，一边加速送胯。

Steve的臀部被撞的发红，分身更是可怜巴巴地吐着前液。“要到了…啊…啊…要到了…”Steve转过头眼神迷离地望着Bucky，呻吟一声比一声高，紧接着一阵剧烈的颤抖释放了出来，种子洒在深色的地板上。“天呐…Bucky…这太棒了…”Bucky被Steve绞紧的小穴爽得丢盔弃甲，一边把精液灌进肠道深处，一边不停的抽插。一些白浊被带了出来，滴滴答答地沿着Bucky的大腿流下来。Steve还在享受高潮的余韵，和Bucky深情的对视着。

“哦，Stevie，你不知道你现在有多美，我爱你。”Bucky的手抚摸着Steve的脸颊，在殷红的嘴唇上摩擦。下体仍旧埋在Steve火热的身体里。

“Bucky，我也爱你。”Steve含住Bucky的拇指吮吸。

“操，你这个小坏蛋，”Bucky感觉自己又硬了，“你就是故意的。”

“这次你要怎么惩罚我呢？”Steve故意收紧了某个部位的肌肉，不出意外的听到Bucky‘嘶’地倒吸了一口凉气。紧接着身体腾空，直接被Bucky抱了起来，然后又轻柔地放在了沙发上。“这次我要让你看着我是怎么操你的。”Bucky面对面进入了Steve，刚刚被射满的后穴毫无保留地接纳了Bucky的火热。

“啊…就是这里…”Steve发出一声满足的叹息。

看着爱人这副摸样，Bucky感觉自己也被巨大的幸福环绕，他握住Steve的脚踝，举起他的双腿，让膝盖内侧靠在自己身上，有节奏地抽插。

Steve的手抚摸着Bucky的大腿，感受着有力的碰撞。另一只手抚摸自己，刚刚才高潮过的阴茎丝毫没有软下来。

Bucky看着从头顶红到脚趾的Steve，心中翻滚着无边的爱意，他虽然平常口齿伶俐，这时候却只能把自己的爱意操进对方的身体。

“你太甜了，”Bucky亲吻着Steve的小腿，“我敢说你的血管里流淌着糖浆。”

Steve看着巨大的阴茎在自己的身体里进进出出，发出破碎的呻吟。却又被Bucky的嘴唇堵了回去。Bucky的双手放松了对Steve脚踝的钳制，转而玩弄起了他的乳头。Steve顺势将双腿环绕在Bucky的腰上。他们缓慢而深情地接吻，客厅里弥漫着渍渍的水声，Steve的手牢牢环住Bucky宽广的后背，阴茎被夹在两个人紧贴的身体之间。Bucky并没有足够的空间推出再插入，他不顾一切的往里顶，似乎要把两个睾丸也挤进Steve的小洞里。

“再快点…Bucky…用力…狠狠操我…”

Bucky操得又快又狠，就像打桩机一样在Steve的蜜穴里抽插，他知道Steve也快到了，“一起…”两个人同时到达高潮，Steve射在两个人的胸口，Bucky将精华全部留在里面。

“My Stevie…”Bucky呢喃着。

“My Bucky…”Steve也回应道。

两个人保持着插入的姿势等待余韵消退。过了一会，Bucky将Steve保持着连结抱到浴室进行清理。两个人回到床上又交换了无数个亲吻 。

Bucky主动提出为Steve按摩，Steve趴在床上，Bucky认真的在手上晕开精油为Steve纾缓紧张的背部肌肉。Charlie凑过来嗅了嗅Steve搭在床外的手指。

“我的。”Bucky抓过Steve的手，吻了吻指尖。

Steve试图将笑埋进床垫，却被颤抖的身躯出卖了自己，还骑在Steve背上的Bucky不满地一口咬在了Steve的肩膀上，“刚才说好了，你是我的。”

“好好好，都是你的”Steve安抚道，Bucky这才满足的在Steve的头顶留下一串吻。

“我只是想让你明白这点，Stevie，我也是你的。”

“我感觉有些饿了。”Steve懒洋洋的说。

“真令人伤自尊啊，”Bucky摆出一副受伤的表情。“我刚刚那么努力都没有喂饱你吗？”

“去你的，混球。”

“要再来一轮吗？”Bucky不安分的手已然摸上Steve的胸肌。

30分钟过后。

“我是真的饿了。”Steve喘着气说。

“你知道我无论如何都不想让你失望，但是亲爱的，恐怕你得等一会了。”

“冰箱里有薄煎饼！”

“遵命，队长！”


	2. Dream Another Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve和Bucky属于彼此 而猫是我朋友家的 为了他们的隐私 用的是化名

Dream Another Dream

 

Sam的互助小组中有一位成员在克利夫兰找到了工作，留下了两只猫咪无人照顾。于是Steve自告奋勇收留了两个小家伙。“白底黄斑的这位小帅哥叫做Alva，他很害羞。”Sam介绍到，“黑白相间的是他的哥哥Charlie，他是个小调皮鬼。”

两只小毛球住进了Steve和Bucky的公寓。

 

“他怕我。”Bucky沮丧地把脸埋进沙发里。

“Alva并不是怕你，”Steve让洗碗机开始工作，走进卧室开了一罐猫罐头放在床边，“我们需要买猫粮了，”他看着侧卧在沙发上的Bucky，把自己塞进了那个舒适的怀抱里，“他只是格外谨慎，Sam说他小时候经常被邻居家的狗欺负。Alva有一次被堵在车库里两天不敢出来，要不是最后Charlie找到了他，可怜的小家伙。”

“你小时候也经常被街上的恶霸欺负。”

“但是我有你，你总是能把我保护得很好。”Bucky放在他腰侧的手让他觉得很温暖。

“躺下来，Steve，我喜欢听你讲这些事。”Bucky抽出一支手臂，让Steve靠在上面。

“我以为你都记起来了。”

“你知道的，我的记忆并不稳定。”Bucky露出一个无赖的笑容。“更何况时间过去那么久了，我可不像你一样拥有四倍的记忆力。”

Steve调整到了一个最舒服的姿势，感受着Bucky在耳边的鼻息，“我还记得老师们都把我们叫做‘Barns和他的小跟班’。”

“我更喜欢‘Rogers和他的守护者’。”

Steve感觉贴在他大腿外侧的一块肌肉正在发生变化。“我还以为我们是在聊天。”他揶揄道。

“你的声音让我性奋。”Bucky毫不羞涩的承认。

“我的声音？”

“还有你的嘴唇，他们离我太近了，”Bucky喃喃的说，两个人的嘴唇现在只剩下最后一丝距离，Steve甚至可以感受到对面的声音传来的震动。“你的眼睛。”一个吻落在了Steve的睫毛上，“你的额头。”又一个吻印在额头上，“你的下巴。”这回用的是牙齿，“都让我感到疯狂。”

“我必须说，我受宠若惊，但是说到下巴…”Steve用指尖划过Bucky下巴上那道沟，“我们不得不承认，你的下巴要漂亮多了。”

“小淘气鬼，我真想把你吃掉。”

Bucky的左手穿过Steve的颈后，与Steve的左右十指交缠，右手霸道地固定住Steve的下颌骨，舌头灵活的舔弄Steve的耳廓。Steve闭着眼睛享受游走在耳后与颈间的嘴唇，右手滑到了Bucky撑开的双腿间，说不清两个人谁更硬一点。Bucky的手作为回报也揉搓着Steve的下体，重获自由的Steve急忙用嘴唇寻找Bucky，两个人难舍难分地吻了一会。

Bucky的吻一路沿着下巴，喉结，来到了胸口，他现在半伏在Steve的身上，轻轻啃噬着眼前那两粒鲜艳的花蕊。又沿着腹肌最终停留在了Steve的裆部。

“你好呀，小帅哥。”说完，Bucky就一口含住了Steve。

“呃啊…”Steve一手轻轻穿过Bucky的头发，一手急切地抚摸着Bucky的背。

Bucky一边用手撸动着柱身，一边卖力吸吮着头部，发出色情的水声，面颊都凹陷下去了。

Steve把Bucky撑在他身侧的手拉到了自己挺立的乳首上， “也照顾照顾这里啊。”

巴基一边轻捻那个小红点，一边偷看Steve的表情，受到上下两头夹击，Steve面色潮红，不由得抓紧了身下的沙发。

“嗯…亲亲我，Bucky。”Bucky最爱Steve撒娇的样子了。

“你要求可真多。”

Bucky整个人压在Steve身上，Steve迫不及待地含住了他的唇。

两个人唇舌缠绵了一会儿之后，Bucky又回到了Steve的阴茎上，他用舌头缓慢地在铃口周围转了一圈，然后迅速地用口腔包裹住整个柱身。Steve一只手压在脑后，一只手玩弄着Bucky的分身，两个人都已经硬的不行了。

“好了，Bucky，我后面都湿透了。”Steve催促道。

“不要这么心急，宝贝儿。”Bucky说着又低下头去，“我还没尝够呢，你的味道可真好。”说完，Bucky接着埋头苦干起来。

Steve正觉着后穴空虚，突然他感到一根手指在他的小洞门口打转，洞口不由自主的一张一合，仿佛在做无声的邀请。

“说的没错，你已经湿透的。”

指甲在那圈肌肉周围划动，带来一阵酥麻的感觉。“操，天呐。”Steve感觉自己的老二在Bucky的嘴里跳动了一下。

紧接着一根手指插了进来，Steve的体内湿润火热 ，Bucky的手指在内壁上摩擦，激起Steve一阵有一阵颤栗。

“Bucky，慢点，我不想那么快…”Steve央求道。

“乖孩子，转过来。”Steve顺从地趴在沙发上，双腿大开。

一条柔软的舌头舔了上来。Steve毫不防备，条件反射地收紧了臀瓣。

“放松点。”Bucky的吻落在Steve雪白浑圆的屁股上。

Steve试着放松自己，Bucky满意地把整张脸埋了进去。

“天呐…这太过了…啊…”Steve止不住呻吟。

“喜不喜欢这样？”

“嗯…”

“大声点。”

Bucky更加用力地吸吮舔舐，换来Steve上气不接下气的求饶。

“嗯…啊…喜欢…Bucky…我快到了…”

“射出来，Steve，为了我。”Bucky的手伸到前面撸动起Steve的阴茎。

“呃啊…啊…啊…”随着沉重的一声喘息，Steve射在了自己的胸口。

要不是Bucky及时抱住了Steve的腰，Steve就要摔倒在了沙发上。

“爽吗，宝贝儿。”

Steve发出几声无意义的哼唧。

“现在我要操你了。”

没等Steve反应过来，Bucky已经一插到底。

“啊啊啊啊啊，天呐…”刚刚经历过高潮的洞口还十分敏感，Steve爽得要昏过去了。

Bucky全根拔出又尽情没入，缓慢地享受着如水波扩散的快感。

让Steve没想到的是，Bucky细细碾磨了一会之后又全部拔了出来，只在他的臀缝上磨蹭着迟迟不进去。

“Bucky？”Steve转过脸迟疑地问。

“求求我，求我就给你。”

Steve却赌气地回过头不出声。

Bucky见此情景，坏心眼地咬上Steve的耳朵，手上也轻轻揪着Steve敏感的乳头。

“哼…嗯…Bucky…我想要嘛…”

“这才乖。”Bucky凶狠地操起了Steve的屁股，雪白的臀瓣被撞的通红一片，啪啪的声音却还是没有盖过Steve的呻吟。

“嗯…唔…操我…Bucky…操我…”Steve清醒之后绝对会对他自己说过话后悔的。

“这么饥渴吗？”

“嗯…啊…全都给我…啊…”

Bucky把Steve从沙发上抱起来，老二在插在Steve的屁股里。然后自己坐在了沙发上。

“那么想要的话自己来拿吧。”

突然变动的体位让Bucky的阴茎在Steve的甬道里进得更深了。但Steve仍然不满足。他双手放在Bucky的大腿上支撑自己，上下晃动着腰肢，在Bucky火热的硬物上操着自己。Steve不断调整着角度，直到顶上了那个甜蜜的小点。

“啊…天呐…”

Bucky感觉到Steve后穴的变化，主动送胯，向那个区域发起了进攻。他的双手死死扣着Steve的腰，又准又狠地折磨着那一点。

发泄过一次的Steve又一次猝不及防地射了出来，射精的过程中也不停地往后坐，绞紧的后穴吸得Bucky欲仙欲死，在低吼中把种子灌进了Steve的深处。

 

高潮过后的两个人不但没有满足，反而更加急不可耐的胡闹起来。

Steve被Bucky压在落地窗上，背后靠着冰凉的玻璃。两条雪白的长腿无助的伸展在空中，随着Bucky的顶弄一耸一耸的。

“老天，我简直要爱死你的小屁股了。”Bucky的双手托着Steve的屁股不停的揉捏着。

“Bucky…会有人看到的。”窗外就是人来人往的街道，行人只要一抬头就能看见窗内这出上演的活春宫。

“你不专心。”Bucky惩罚性地咬上了Steve的颈侧。

“啊…”Steve已经接近自燃的边缘。“Bucky…嗯啊…有人往上看呢…”刺激和羞耻感让Steve全身的肌肉都绷紧了。

“你性感的小屁股只能我一个人看。”说着Bucky抱着Steve离开了窗边。

突然失去背后的支撑让Steve不得不把全部重量交给Bucky，他的双腿也紧张地环上Bucky的腰。行走带来的律动让Bucky的阴茎进入到了一个没有预计到的深度，Steve食髓知味地感受着这额外的福利。

Bucky把Steve放在了餐桌上，他并不急着抽插，而是晃动腰肢色情地碾磨。Bucky品尝着Steve的嘴唇，把他的呻吟全部堵在口腔中。

“嘶…”Bucky从火辣的亲吻中抬起头来，“小混蛋，你干嘛咬我。”

“你不够卖力。”Steve说着用脚跟敲了敲Bucky的腰。

“好哇，让你见识一下我的实力。”

Bucky火力全开，如狂风暴雨般袭来。

“啊…就是这样…天呐…Buckyyyyyy…”Steve的一句话被打破成破碎的音节。他的指甲在Bucky后背划拉着，Bucky被他抓的又痛又爽。

“你就喜欢这样，嗯？”

Steve被操得神志不清，只能尖叫。

Bucky站直了身体， 掰过Steve的大腿压在他的身体两侧。Steve的手紧紧握住桌子的边缘，他的腰部已经悬空了。

Bucky的手移到了Steve的大腿内侧，随着每一次冲刺把Steve狠狠拉向自己。

“轻一点…啊啊啊…轻一点啊…”Steve嘴上这么说，却紧紧扣住了Bucky的双手。

沉重的囊袋随着身体的晃动打击着Steve的臀瓣。

在一声低吼中，两个人双双到达了高潮。

 

“还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”Steve靠在Bucky的怀里，而Bucky靠着浴缸壁。

“你是说我们搬到你家隔壁，你和你妈妈来拜访新邻居那次吗？”

“不，Bucky，是你帮我赶走学校田径队那个恶霸那次。”

“‘我马上就搞定他了。’我记得你是这么说的。”

“哈哈，是的，还记得他们后来叫你什么吗？”

“帅气的巴恩斯？”

“那个嚣张的转学生。”

“对于你来说，那时我是不是就像从天而将的守护神一样了不起？”

“我当时就快搞定他了！”

“噢，是的，没有我，凶狠的小Steve照样可以教训那个家伙。”

“不过说说真的。”

“什么？”

“谢谢你，Bucky。”

“为了你，Steve，永远。”


	3. Broken Barbie Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 队长被我写崩了预警  
> role play预警  
> 伪call boy预警

Broken Barbie Doll

又名 被玩坏了的你队

 

Action one

Take one

“你应当配合我的！”Steve恼羞成怒的低声喊道。

“哈哈哈，抱歉，原谅我笑成这样，我们再来一回，”Bucky把领带上的酒渍擦掉，“但是，公平的说，‘你多少钱？’并不是一句好的搭讪台词。”

 

Take two

“一个人吗?”Steve坐到了Bucky旁边。

“如你所见。”

“生意不好？”

“周末要好些，平常这里没什么人。”

“你的名字？”

“你可以叫我James，帅哥”

“James，为什么做这个？”

“我的男朋友…”

“你有个男朋友？”Steve吃惊的打断他。

“是的，他是个艺术家，你知道现在的艺术学校有多贵，”Bucky翻了个白眼，“要养活我们两个可不容易。”

“原谅我问这个问题，他不介意吗？”

“Brock以为我在这里做调酒师。”

“Brock！？Brock Rumlow！？说真的，Bucky，你就不能编一个好点的名字吗？”

“我也不知道是怎么回事，”Bucky把脸埋在掌心里，“就那么脱口而出了，哦，天呐，我真希望这一切都没发生过。重来，我要重新说这一句。”

“好吧，那么，他不介意吗？”

 

Take three

“他不会知道的。”Bucky说着舔了舔自己的下唇。

“这样的话今晚让我来取悦你，好不好。”

“我们不应该先谈一谈价钱吗？”

“多少钱能买一晚你漂亮的小屁股?”

“你认为我值多少钱？”

“这我可不清楚。”

“换个地方，我会让你知道的。”

 

Action two

“来点香槟吗，James。”

“好的，谢谢。这草莓看着真不错。”

“我在楼下叫了客房服务。”

“所以你是打定主意要带个什么人上来了是不是？”

“不，看到你我才打定主意要带你上来。”

“多甜的小嘴儿，”Bucky咽下一口香槟“和我说说…”

“Steve，我的名字是Steve。”

“我喜欢你的名字，Stevie，周三的晚上你怎么会一个人在酒店里晃荡？”

“我来参加研讨会。”

“你是个女权主义者？”

“不，我是说，我尊重女性，但是我参加的不是那个。吸引我来的是一个关于新型视频压缩算法的发布会。”

“你是程序员？”

“很接近了，我设计网络游戏。”

“真迷人，你从哪来？”

“波士顿。”

 “一个人开车到曼哈顿来的?”

“是的。”

“那你一定累了吧。”

“不，正相反，看到你我简直不能更精神了。”

“噢，你这个油嘴滑舌的小混蛋。”Bucky把手伸到Steve的西装裤里，“但我相信你说的是实话。”

“不如我们先洗个澡。”

“好主意。”

 

Action three

“呃…啊…”两个人的呻吟与哗啦啦的流水声交织在一起。Bucky的胸膛紧紧贴着Steve的后背，Steve的双臂向后环绕，拉扯着Bucky的发丝。水流打在两个人身上，浴室里雾气缭绕。Bucky轻轻地撸动着Steve翘起的阴茎，另一只手在Steve的胸口和腹部四处点火。Steve晃动着腰肢，试图带给抵在他臀缝上的那个大家伙一些摩擦。

“噢…James…”Steve感到一只有力的手臂绕上了他的脖颈，他不得不把双手撑在浴室的墙面上。

“让我看到你，James。”Steve转过头把自己凑了上去。

Bucky如饥似渴的吸吮着Steve的双唇，手上加快了动作，下身也不停地顶弄。

Steve关上了花洒，转过身，“我想看清楚你。”

一时间，浴室里只剩下两个人此起彼伏的呻吟声。两个人面对面，身上都还挂着水珠，把头靠在对方的肩上。时不时转过头来在彼此的脸颊留下一两个亲吻，感受着自己的阴茎在对方手里汲取着快感。

随着喘息声不断地加重，两个人也加大手上的力道和速度。随着身体剧烈的颤抖，Steve和Bucky同时射了对方满手。

 

Action four

Bucky躺在酒店的床上，Steve伏在他身上和他接吻，阴茎在他的大腿根部摩擦。

他一边按揉着Steve的臀肉，一边扶着他的颈侧。

Steve则一手撑着自己，一手握着两个人的老二撸动。他抬头一笑，往后推了一些，用自己的胸肌色情地摩擦着Bucky的肉棒，嘴角还带着坏笑望着Bucky受不了似的仰头大口吸气。下一秒，Steve就把Bucky整个含入口中。

“噢，天呐，宝贝，你太棒了。”Bucky胡乱的哼着。

Steve一言不发，埋头努力工作。

“用上你的舌头，心肝儿，它最喜欢你舔舔它了。”

Steve照办了，Bucky用了十二分的努力才让自己没有把Steve的头再往下按。为了防止自己失控，Bucky把他拉了上来，一口咬住了他的耳垂。

被戳中敏感点的Steve急促地小口呼吸，胡乱地在Bucky的腹肌上磨蹭自己。

Bucky扶着他坐起身，洞口对准了急不可耐的阴茎，一口气坐到底。

“哦，上帝啊。”

Steve前后晃动起来，Bucky在他每次下落的时候往上顶。

“啊…啊…啊…太棒了…Bucky…”Steve脱口而出的是Bucky的名字，而Bucky也早已忘了自己扮演的James了。

Steve找到了那个让自己舒服的点，两只手撑在Bucky的胸肌上，更大幅度地在那根火热的老二上操起了自己。

Bucky双手扶着Steve的臀部，享受着热情的骑乘，那蜜桃般的小屁股不断的被挤压又放开，他不用看，那幅画面就在眼前，就像以前他每次从后面上Steve的时候，现在他真想在那诱惑的小屁股上咬上一口。

但眼前这不愠不火的节奏实在让Bucky抓狂，他突然紧紧抓住Steve的腰，提了起来，猛烈地顶弄起来。

Steve被插地失去了平衡，双手扶在床头上来让自己不会丢脸地倒在Bucky的身上。

“天呐…操…哦…操…”一声呻吟被快速的抽插打碎成了三句。

“操，你的小洞真他妈紧。”Bucky爽得爆了粗口，他用手掰开Steve的臀瓣，还是不够深，他想把两个囊袋也挤进那可口的身体里。

“啊…Bucky…太快了…”

Steve被操得腰肢酸软无力，软绵绵地趴到了Bucky的怀里。Bucky顺势把Steve摆成跪趴的姿势，一只手被反剪在背后，另一只手让他支撑自己。

Bucky不急不缓了开始抽插，满足的欣赏两团雪白的臀肉被撞地可怜地抖动。这幅画面同时在他的脑子和老二里点了一把火，烧得他简直失去了理智，Bucky猛地加快了挺腰的频率。

“呃…啊…我不行了…”Steve发出了带着哭腔的求饶。

整张床都跟着他们剧烈的晃动，并且吱呀着一副随时要倒塌的样子，不过现在已经没有人可以分心关心床了。

“嗯…啊…Bucky…”Steve的表情中痛苦夹杂着快感，Bucky轻轻地拍了拍他最喜欢的小屁股，那里随即晕起一大片红色。

Steve的阴茎孤零零地抵着床单，他分不出一只手去照顾自己。

随着快感的堆积，Bucky不断加快着速度，柱身在蜜穴了进进出出，不一会，Steve连呻吟都发不出来了，屋子里只有Bucky粗重的喘息和啪啪的肉体相撞的声音。

但是，Bucky仍嫌不能满足，他附身下压，把Steve按在床垫上。两只手撑在Steve背后，更加发狠地干起了身下的人。

“啊…啊…啊…要坏了啊…”Steve的脸埋在床垫里发出尖叫。

Bucky的理智被欲望吞噬的一干二净，他一掌打在那团白花花的臀肉上，用足了力气。Steve被疼痛惊得抬起了上半身试图挣扎，又被粗暴地按了回去，换回了更多落在屁股上的惩罚。

“不要了…唔…我不要了…好痛啊…”看到Steve眼角了泪花，Bucky心疼地减慢了速度，把嘴唇送过去抚慰委屈的Steve。Bucky顶弄得缓慢而深入，甚至晃动着细细碾磨，全心全意地弥补刚才的失控行为。

“对不起，你里面太舒服了，小美人。”

“嗯…啊…你把我插得也很舒服…你那么硬…唔…”

Bucky那根名为理智的弦又一次断裂了，他粗鲁地把Steve翻了个身，把自己的利剑插了进去。Steve面色潮红，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，两条修长的腿悬在Bucky身体两侧。

Bucky发起了最后的冲刺，Steve承受不住这猛烈的攻势，喷了自己和Bucky一身。

“操，太他妈爽了。”Bucky忍不住诅咒。伴随着Steve收紧的甬道，他最后挺动了两下，然后身体颤抖地把自己的种子留在了最爱的那具身体里。

高潮之后的两人脱力地靠在一起接吻，吻着吻着，欲望又升了上来。

Bucky又要了Steve好几回才终于放他去睡觉。

第二天早上，先醒过来的是Bucky，他满意地看到怀里那个乱蓬蓬的金色的脑袋，并把他搂的更紧了一些。

“Bucky，我就要喘不过来气了。”Steve的声音在他怀里闷闷地响起。

“早上好，我的小太阳。”Bucky松开了Steve，并在他头顶落下一吻。

“早上好，真不敢相信，我们昨晚竟然那样做了。”Steve看着自己身上的一片狼藉，两腿之间尤其是重灾区。

“我们以后应该多这么玩儿。”

“天呐，我可不确定我能不能承受得住，毕竟我已经九十多岁了。”

“事实上你只有二十几岁，我才是独自走过七十年岁月的人，你难道连老年人的这一点点愿望都不满足吗？”

“好吧，你赢了，”Steve换了一副声音继续说，“先生，有什么需要吗？”

“哇唔，我喜欢角色对调，先来段大腿舞。”

“讲真？”

“千真万确。”

Steve叹了口气，拉着Bucky到床边坐好。然后转过身，半坐在Bucky腿上，用自己的臀部轻轻蹭着他的下体。

“Bucky，我可不可以先去清理一下，我屁股里都是你的精液，我觉得它们要流出来了。”

多亏了Steve的血清，Bucky可以肆无忌惮地射进Steve的身体里，而不需要担心他发烧或身体不舒服。

“这里吗？”Bucky不知道什么时候在手指上蘸了润滑液，说话间就捅了一根进去，在里面搅动。

“啊…嗯…你这个混蛋…什么时候…”Steve难耐地扭动着，缓缓地随着Bucky倒在了床上，艰难地翻了个身，趴在Bucky的身上。然而两根手指在他的后穴里搅动就如同隔靴搔痒，他稍微撑起一点，把小Steve在Bucky身上摩擦，一只手还探到身后摸索。满意地抓到Bucky火热的老二之后揉搓了几下往自己的身体里塞去。

如此主动的Steve很是少见，Bucky从善如流地帮助Steve把坚硬的阴茎插到最深，然后开始动了起来。

“呃…嗯…操我…”Steve火上浇油地吸吮着Bucky拇指。下面的小嘴也热情的欢迎自己的老朋友。

Bucky的欲望被柔软潮湿的小穴包围着，爽得神魂颠倒，他听凭身体的本能抽插着。Steve昨晚被开发到极致的身体仍然非常敏感，才被操了几下就又有了射精的欲望。

Bucky察觉到了Steve身体的紧绷，专注地照顾那个点。他按照Steve喜欢的方式，迅速而猛烈，每一次都几乎全部拔出，紧接着重重顶在那个点上，不一会，Steve就夹紧双腿到达了高潮。

Bucky不忍心再使用Steve的蜜穴，于是他在Steve的口中释放了自己，精液涂了Steve一脸。Steve用手指抹去粘在睫毛上的精液，又用舌头舔去了挂在嘴唇上的白浊。勉强睁开了眼睛，可怜兮兮地望着Bucky。

“亲爱的，你不知道自己这副样子有多淫荡性感，我觉得我可以在这张床上干你整整一天。”

“可是我后面快被你撑坏了，都合不上了。”果然，一股股液体正沿着红肿的洞口往外流。

“这不能全怪我，Stevie，你太诱人了。”

Steve佯装生气的蹬了Bucky一眼。

“好了，我的错，甜心，下回我会注意的。那么，你对我的服务还满意吗？”

“满意极了，James。”

“那下次我们还可以见面吗？”

“当然，而我一定会让你忘了你的男朋友的，你有我一个就够了。”


End file.
